


Breakfast

by nothingeverlost



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Just a normal breakfast in the home of our favorite threesome
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic that I just realized never got archived here.

“Damn it, Hardison. You know the rules.” Eliot glared at the white plastic monstrosity draped with uncooked bacon. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

“He is,” Parker injected helpfully. She was sitting on the counter which was also against Eliot’s rules for the kitchen but he knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Parker was more comfortable when she was a couple of feet off the ground, and he just knew he had to sanitize the counters every time he cooked.

“I was just trying to make myself some breakfast, man. Is that so wrong?” Hardison was quick to stash a second gadget behind the microwave. Eliot pretended he didn’t see the microwave omelet maker. Who the hell did that to eggs?

“It’s wrong when you don’t have any respect for the food. Parker, dice up some onions and peppers. Remember about the capsaicin this time; you’ve got to wash with yogurt before you touch anything else. Hardison get out two fry pans and get rid of this plastic crap. You are not making bacon in the microwave.” Eliot’s eyes narrowed when Hardison did so without argument. He was giving in too easily, almost as if he’d been hoping Eliot would make breakfast. Two could play at that game; if he cooked then Hardison was doing the cleaning. “Make that two pans and a pot.”

“Have you ever used a jalapeño as a weapon?” Parker held a pepper by the stem, looking at it curiously. She never asked him anymore about killing people, but she was endlessly fascinated by the idea of everyday objects as weapons.

“It can be a good distraction in a fight but there’s no lasting effect. Not like cinnamon.” Eliot took the pepper from her, setting it on the board. He offered her a knife, handle first.

“Alec tried to eat a spoonful of cinnamon once for his video thingy. His face was funny but it didn’t hurt him.” Parker took the knife, careful to say thank you so he knew to let go. Knife safety was Eliot’s number one unbreakable rule in the kitchen. The corner of her mouth turned up when she felt his lips against the back of her neck; Eliot liked to reward both her and Hardison for doing things right in the kitchen. She was winning today.

“The oil’s more effective. It can cause total liver failure.” Eliot pulled out a chocolate bar, honey, vanilla, and milk to make them some hot chocolate to go with their breakfast. Just to mess with Hardison’s head he pulled out the cinnamon too.

“I’ll remember that.” Parker worked diligently on the onion first, putting the chopped piece in a bowl before moving onto the jalapeño. 

“Why do you tell here these things? You know she’s going to find herself a bottle of cinnamon oil somewhere.” Hardison shook his head. His idea of violence was limited to video games. Or watching Eliot fight but that was more about admiring the absolute magic of the man in motion. 

“I like knowing she can protect herself.” The onions went into one pan with some oil. The bacon, saved from the damn microwave, went into another. “We need cheese. Get to work.”

“I’d be eating by now if I’d put it in the microwave,” Hardison muttered. “Risking my fingers for some cheese when they sell it already shredded in the store.”

“It doesn’t taste the same.” Parker earned herself a second kiss just behind her ear. She looked over her shoulder to grin at Eliot. 

“It’s just cheese, woman.” Hardison grated the cheese without further complaint, though. By the time he was done so was Parker. She sat on the counter behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder and a hand on his waist. Now that the prep work was done it was time for the show. Somehow in a matter of minutes the disparate parts came together and there was an omelet cut into three pieces and three mugs of chocolate. Hardison pictured the yellow blobs of egg exploded inside the microwave the last time he’d tried to make breakfast and contrasted it to the gooey cheese melting out the edges of the omelet with caramelized onions and crisp bacon. “Alright, it might look a little better than what the microwave would have done.”

“A little?” Eliot’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m starving.” Parker slid into her spot at the table. Hardison grinned.

“Yeah, me too.” Hardison kissed Eliot’s cheek. “Guess this means I’m doing the dishes.”

“Damn right you are.”


End file.
